Betrayal in It's Worse Form OS
by EMoTiONSz91
Summary: Bella was betrayed by someone who she never thought could hurt her. Years go by and she is still stuggling to move on. But what happens when this person comes back. Can she move forward and find love after so long or will she drown in the misery? O/S
1. Chapter 1

**This is another one-shot that I wrote. It's filled with a lot of pain. Read it, leave a review. Let me know what you think. **

**I am not SM and I do not own Twilight just the plot of the story is mine. **

* * *

><p>I sit in my room looking at the piece of paper in my hand.<p>

_No matter what you will never forget about me. -T_

I'm frozen in the spot. It had been four years and just when I thought that I could finally just let go and be normal again this comes to my house. Because of this I start to go back there. I still remember when I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed or that I didn't want to be here anymore.

I had improved as time went by. I had finally went back to school and only had one more week left.

But this note just brings me back to the past where I would sit at home and wallow, not eat, not move, just stare at the wall and remember.

The nightmares have been at bay but they have never been fully gone. But now I remember and when I remember I can hear the grunts, moans and laughter. I get stuck and I can't get out of it.

Its like I'm not sitting here in my bed but laying there in my old bed from my dorm, and the laughter continues just like it did back then when I laid there helpless and paralyzed. I can still hear her voice after _they _finished with me.

Years have gone by and one letter brings me back to that day like it was yesterday and I still can't bring myself out of the memories of that night.

How could someone who you thought to be your friend could do something so horrible to you?

I am still shocked after all of this time that has passed that she did that to me.

I can still remember that night with perfect clarity.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Uhh…yeah baby you like that don't you…..fuck you are so tight…I love it." I laid there staring at the wall I couldn't move I wanted to scream but I couldn't do anything just lay there and let it happen as the tears fell from my eyes. He was grunting in my ears while his blond hair covered my eyes. I could hear our skin slapping from the force of his thrusts _

"_Oh shit baby…I'm so close….fuck I'm Cumming…."He tensed and groaned out his release. Leaving kisses along my shoulder as if this was supposed to be some intimate act between lovers. _

_After Asshole one finished Asshole two started. Not even waiting for a few minutes before he entered me and groaned. _

"_Fuck James, you were so right she is tight…I am not going to last…ugh fuckkkk…"_

_And it continued on the moans, the force they used to move me around as they please and how they raped me, everything all together at once. I don't remember how many times they raped me, all I remember is that they took turns while my best friend – or so she said she was – sat in the room watching the whole time and loving every minute of it. When they finally finished and got dressed Tanya came to me turned me to face her and I looked into her icy blue eyes with her blond hair as she spoke to me. _

"_You should have stayed with me and not turned your back. None of this would have happened. But don't be so upset I'm sure it was pleasurable." She snickered. _

_I cried nonstop but I couldn't even stand to look at her anymore and I closed my eyes until she let go of my jaw and I could hear her footsteps walk away. I didn't even look at them it was hard to even try and get up. I don't know what they put in my drink but I could barely move. _

"_The drugs should be wearing off soon Tanya we have to go." Asshole one said I remembered he was the first one to rape me he was the one who kept talking to me in my ear every time. I would remember that voice for the rest of my life. _

"_Don't worry James she won't even remember this. And she knows better then to go against me. She brought this on herself. Didn't you sweetie." She laughed menacingly as if it was really funny to see me laying there almost lifeless. _

"_I think James is right we should go. We did what we were said to do and you got your revenge but we shouldn't risk still being here." Asshole two spoke all of a sudden. He had long black hair in dreadlocks. I remember it how it felt against my cheek but he didn't speak much just did what he had to._

"_Okay Laurent, James you did well. I can't wait to do business again with you soon."_

"_I hope its real soon baby. Bye" James said and walked out with Laurent leaving Tanya in the room for more torture. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, I loved you. And you wanted to turn around and make other friends and leave me behind. You rejected me I mean you should've known that you couldn't get away with that. You had to learn your lesson if I couldn't have you then nobody else could. This is a lesson that you will never forget. I will make sure of that." _

_With that she took a knife and cut me in my stomach. I screamed on the inside in agony willing my voice to speak but the drugs wouldn't let me and I still couldn't move. It was to much and I blacked out from the pain. _

_The next time I woke up I was in the hospital and I had stitches on my stomach. Later I found out that she carved her initials and those of the two guys. _

_When I was home I did the only thing I could do to take the memory away and I made crossing lines over them that it just made it look like I was a cutter. I would rather look like that then to have to live with those letters on my body. _

_I was sent to a psychologist but I didn't talk. _

_I never uttered a word. _

_Tanya was right. I would never say anything. _

_I hated her more for that because she knew me._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I don't know how long I sat there with the paper in my hand just staring at the wall. It had gotten dark and I know that Charlie should be home soon I don't want him to see me liked this but I can't move.

I have tried for years to let this go, four years later to come out of it and I thought that I was succeeding in letting things go. But I look back now and remember that I never faced it I just drowned myself in my school work. This is why I am actually finishing school. After what happened I dropped out of college for a while. It was still in my freshman year so it was really nothing for me to go back and just retake my classes again. I was in school almost all year around and that was why I was graduating soon with a bachelor's degree in English Literature and trying my hand at writing.

I had moved out of the dorms and moved back in with my father but he took my depression the worse. I know that when he sees me like this it will break his heart and he will think that I will go back to the way I was before being stoic.

I hear my phone ringing and I know from the ringtone that it is Alice. We were supposed to go out tonight. I had finally agreed after years of saying no.

Alice helped me through a lot after what happened. I met Alice Cullen in high school and we were friends instantly but when we graduated she moved to New York to go to fashion school and we drifted apart which is how I first met Tanya Denali. But after what happened she came home for the summer and helped me through it. When she went back to school we talked on the phone, emailed, did everything to keep in contact.

I remember when I met Tanya in health class. Tanya was your typical outgoing person. She was a beauty everybody loved her she was tall almost like a model with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Everybody knew her but no one knew me because I was the average girl next door with brown hair and big brown eyes with the quiet exterior. No one ever took interest in me until Tanya. She was my friend and we spent all of our time together. We were friends for months until she told me that she wanted to be more then friends.

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement because I always saw her all over guys and I didn't know that she was into girls also.

I told her that I saw her as a friend and that I didn't want to ruin our friendship and she said she understood but I could see that she was hurt. I knew that rejection hurt but I was serious I didn't want to ruin our friendship and I loved Tanya but like a sister.

I still remember the day that we had a fight and she told me I would regret it. She was right that I would regret it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was at a café with a classmate that I had a project with and Tanya was calling my phone non-stop to find out where I was. I didn't answer the calls because I was talking about the assignment with Jessica Stanley. But we decided to leave it for another day because she had to go see her boyfriend Mike. _

_When I met up with Tanya I told her I was with a friend and that next time she should hang out with us if she nothing else to do. She refused saying that she wasn't going to share me. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. _

"_You can't be serious! You are not my only friend Tanya and you need stop with this." I was so furious that she was trying to brand me as her property._

"_No Bella you don't understand you are mine. My friend only. You can't be with anybody else but me…this is not supposed to be happening." She started pacing around the room mumbling to herself, pulling at her blond hair harshly and I was starting to question her sanity. _

"_Tanya, we are friends but I am not yours. I told you that I don't see you that way I love you but like a sister you know that." I tried to talk in a soothing tone but it just seemed to piss her off even more and she glared at me._

"_HOW DARE YOU? I LOVE YOU BELLA! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T- NO THAT I WONT- SHARE YOU WITH ANYBODY!" She started grabbing my arms and hanging on tight. Then she started to plead. _

"_Please Bella just please don't do this to me. Don't see this girl again stay here with me. Talk to your professor and ask to do the project alone. I need you please just do this for me, for our friendship." _

_I looked at her and I was starting to wonder what happened to cool, calm and collective Tanya. The one who was above all drama but now I was wondering if I was just there looking at her but not really seeing how she was under the surface. I could see that she really wasn't thinking clearly, she needed help. I mean how could she ask me something like this? I couldn't and I wouldn't do this. _

"_Tanya I think you should leave. We need a break from each other. Somewhere along the way you just forgot that we were friends first before anything. This isn't going to happen I need you to leave me alone and don't bother me." _

_She stood there frozen with tear tracks running down her face crying softly and then nothing. _

_She stopped crying, it looked like she almost stopped breathing. She just stood there with no expression on her face. Her blue eyes emotionless. Then her she narrowed her eyes at me and spoke with venom in her voice that made me shiver in fear. . _

"_Fine. Trust me Bella you will regret doing this to me. I promise you that." _

_With one last hard look she opened the door to my dorm room and walked out. _

_She stayed away for four months until that faithful day she came to my room saying she was sorry and that she had started to seek out help. We drank a toast to it and the next thing I knew I was drowsy, couldn't move, and I could hear voices in the background. _

"_I told you Bella you would regret it. Now its time see what happens when you reject me. Lets take this to the bed boys." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I was brought out of my memories when I felt myself being shook and I saw Charlie standing there in front of me. I could see tears in his eyes and he was shouting trying to get my attention but I couldn't hear him all I could hear were the moans, slapping of skin, her laughter and I just couldn't hear anything else at all. The next thing I knew I couldn't breathe and I was blacking out.

(**)

I woke up in the hospital. I was alone in the room but I could hear voices outside of my room. It was hushed whispers between a man and a woman. Must have been my father Charlie and Alice.

After a few minutes I see my father come in and he looks worn down, tired. His once brown hair was starting to have a dusting of gray around the edges and his brown eyes –that was where I inherited mine- were tired with bags under his eyes. I know that this is hard for him to see me in the hospital again.

"Dad…" I said in a horse whisper from sleeping. He looked up at me with relief in his eyes.

"Bella…you're awake." He looked on the verge of tears again. I didn't know what to do how to make this go away. He came to my side and sat down in the chair next to me. Taking my hand in his hand and resting his forehead on my knuckles. "I'm so glad that you are alright."

"Dad…what happened?" I needed to know what exactly happened I know that I have had some form of panic attack but I don't remember what happened. How long was he trying to get my attention? How long was I sitting there just staring at the wall and holding that paper?

_OH MY GOD…THE PAPER! DID HE SEE IT? WHERE THE HELL IS THAT PAPER?_

"I came home and I saw that the house was dark I thought that you went out with Alice like you were supposed to, but then I went upstairs and I saw you sitting on your bed. I spoke to you but you didn't answer, you were just looking at the wall clutching a piece of paper in your hands…I went into your room and I tried to get your attention but you just kept saying not again, not again. I started to shake you but you didn't react until I started to shout your name and then you started to hyperventilate and passed out."

I didn't know what to tell him but I knew that the next question he would ask me would be about the paper that I had. There was no doubt in my mind that he found it and read it. He knew that I was raped but he didn't know who did it and I never told him. Now he would be asking me and I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, the letter it was signed T. Who is that? Please honey you have to tell me because it has to be the same person that did what they did to you four years ago. I know that you wouldn't act like that if something didn't trigger it. Please honey, tell me and don't say nothing happened because we can't live like this. You can't live this way for the rest of your life. Please tell me."

"Dad…I want to but I am scared to tell you. Everything that happened that night is not wonderful it was hard to deal with and it still is. Please understand that I can't tell you. Please."

I pleaded him with my eyes I couldn't tell him I couldn't talk to him about it. Not now and probably not ever. It would be pointless because I couldn't really make out the two men just the color of their hair because I didn't look them in the face just at the wall while they enjoyed themselves with my body.

"Bella this is not normal okay. You need to speak to someone. Alice is downstairs and I think that you need to get out of Forks. Alice has brought it upon herself that you will be moving in with her to New York. You only have one more week left and then you are officially a graduate. Just please take this time and try and relieve yourself of these memories while they are most present in your mind. Start new. I love you and I will miss you but I think this is the best choice for you."

Charlie was right I needed an escape I needed to move but I was scared that where ever I went she would follow me. I had to tell the police what happened I needed to be free finally.

"Dad, I'll go but before I go I need to talk to the police. She is still out there and I am scared."

He looked shocked but he agreed and went outside to make some phone calls. I was now twenty-two and I needed to be a grown-up without any baggage. I needed to move on with my life and this just proved that I wasn't even trying before just lying to myself. I was on a long road to being better. I knew that I let her rule my life for too long and this was no doubt meant to bring me back down into the funk that I was in four years ago.

After what she did she just disappeared as if she never even existed but now I know that she was just hiding to make sure that I wouldn't talk and at any given moment to ruin my happiness if I was to ever have that. Just like she said to me I would always remember and I would never forget. She would make sure of it and she has this is only the beginning and I needed to stop her. If it was the last thing that I did.

(**)

The months that followed where the hardest for me. I spoke to the police and told them what I remembered from that day and everything about Tanya. They had a rape kit four years ago but they didn't have anything because those guys were careful enough to use condoms. But with my statement they at least had Tanya's information and the names of the guys. It was pointless because it was only the first name not he last but it was something.

Alice was with me the whole time my father was also there but I couldn't look into his eyes and tell him what they did to me. I even asked him to wait outside I mean he would find out everything afterwards. They were on the look out for Tanya and then they would try and find out everything they could about the guys.

Today I was packing all of my things to move to New York with Alice. I was hardly bringing anything since Alice brought it upon herself to give me a make-over when I got to New York. I didn't really want to bring anything with me anyways just some pictures, my laptop, and some of my jeans and shirts. Most of it fit in one big suitcase and a carry on.

"Bella…are you ready yet?" Alice asked from behind me and I turned around to see my beautiful pixie-like friend jumping in place. She was happy I was going with her. She was shorter then my 5'3 with black spiky hair and hazel eyes. I loved her and I couldn't wait to live with her. She had an apartment with two rooms and she said that it was going to be enough room for the both of us. But knowing her she would take most of it. Alice was a shopaholic.

"Just about Ali, when is the flight?"

"In an hour so we have to leave now and get there so we don't take so long to get through security. Come on Bella we are off to start our new life."

With that she grabbed my carry-on and left the room. I laughed softly to myself and looked around my room one more time before taking my suitcase and closing the door. I walked down the stairs and at the bottom my father was there waiting for me. I know that he was sad that I was leaving but he was right I needed to leave Forks a long time ago.

"Let me take that Bells." He grabbed my suitcase and went out to the car. I took one last long look at the house that I spent the last few years of my life when I moved back here at seventeen. I am going to miss this place but I don't think I can come back here anytime soon. I walked out of the house and got into the car and we started driving in the direction of the airport.

When we get to the airport Alice leaves me alone to talk to my father. I don't know what to say to him I will miss him but ever since what happened I had shut him out and we barely ever talked anymore.

"I'm going to miss you Bells." He says softly to me and I could see that there are tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too dad. But I won't be gone forever I will still call you and you can come and visit and vice versa." At the last part my voice breaks and I am trying not to cry but it is inevitable.

"I love you bells." He says to me as he hugs me.

"I love you too dad."

I don't know how long we stand there hugging but it is for a while until Alice comes over and gently tells us that we have to get going. I could see that she is not trying to ruin our goodbye but we did have to get going. I said one more goodbye to my father and Alice and I were on our way to catch our plane.

(**)

I really liked New York City. It was such a beautiful city. Kind of crazy but it was great to be in a big city. I had been here for a week and Alice had already taken it upon herself to take me to every store in the city for clothes. I also found a job being a journalist at a local newspaper. I loved writing but at the moment I wasn't really writing anything of my own and I needed to pay rent so it was good.

But tonight was the first night that we were going to go out to a club. Ever since we arrived she had been bothering me about going out and since we never went two months back I decided to go. Tonight was also the night that I was going to finally meet Jasper and Alice's brother Edward. I had heard about Edward when I was in high school with Alice but he was already away at college, and during the summers of my high school years I always went to visit to my mom in phoenix while he went home to visit his parents.

Alice took me to a salon to get my hair cut in some long layers, side bangs, and it was styled in curls. When we got back to the apartment she had me get dress in a navy blue draped halter neck dress it rested just above the knee. I wouldn't have worn something like this but I wasn't going to lie this dress looked really good.

When she was finished with my make-up I finally looked into the mirror and I hardly recognized the person. She was like a goddess. With her dark brown hair curled and long cascading down her back the dress showed off all of my curves which weren't a lot but it made me look hot. I had strappy heels that made my legs look really long and I had to smoky eye look which made my brown eyes pop out.

"Wow. Alice I look amazing thank you so much."

I hugged her so tight almost knocking her to the ground. When I finally pulled back I looked at her and she was dressed in a pink strapless dress. Her make-up was a smoky pink eye show make-up and she was wearing some white stiletto heels. Her hair was pinned back she looked so amazing.

"Okay Bella, you look amazing I look amazing. Now lets go meet the boys. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Jaspers twin sister is going to be there also with her boyfriend."

I nodded my head and we were off to the club in the city.

We didn't even need to wait on the line Alice just walked right up to the bouncer and he let us in. We got to a booth that was big enough for six people. I wasn't drinking I never really drank before so I wouldn't start doing it now.

We weren't in the club for long before Alice was launching herself at a guy with curly blond hair. He was tall about 6'2 and he was muscular but not overly buff. He was wearing Light beige dress pants with a Black Button down. I could see in just the way he looked at Alice that he adored her. But what stopped me was the guy that was next to them. He was like Adonis.

He was just as tall as the other guy but maybe an inch smaller leaving him at 6'1. He had bronze bed hair that was sexy as hell and his eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen almost like emeralds. His nose was straight and his jaw angular. He was lanky but he had the body of a swimmer. He was wearing a Green button down shirt that matched his eyes perfectly with black dress pants and dress shoes. I don't know how long I stayed there staring at him but it was broken at that moment when Alice cleared her throat. I turned to look at her and she was grinning.

"Bella I would like you to meet my brother Edward Cullen and my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. Guys this is Bella Sawn."

"Nice to finally meet you, Bella." Jasper said to me in his southern drawl as he shook my hand.

"You too Jasper. Alice has talked about you non-stop since she was in forks." I giggled at the face that Alice made and Jasper chuckled. As we let go Edward came forward and took my hand up to his lips and kissed it. From that kiss alone I felt a shock go through-out my whole body.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I have heard so many good things about you for years." He said in a voice like velvet that felt like a caress. I blushed at the way he was looking at me and then I started to see the look in his eyes and it made me feel a shiver down my spine but it wasn't a good one. I had seen that look on Tanya when she wanted to be friends like she wanted to get to know me, that sincere look. But I knew that look could be deceiving, look at what happened with Tanya.

"You too Edward, Please excuse me." I said and hightailed it to the bathroom to get a breather.

_Okay breathe in, breathe out Bella. Just breathe._

I kept my mantra going until I calmed down. I was going crazy I knew that in some way I was over looking things and I just needed to believe that nothing would happen. But it wasn't only that he looked like he wanted to be friends it was that I found him attractive. Ever since what happened I didn't let any guy get close to me so of course I would freak out for feeling something at all.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Alice's bell like voice call softly to me.

"Yeah Alice I am fine. I'm sorry. I just…I really don't know how to explain." I sighed Edward must have thought that I was some kind of nutcase.

"Its alright I know what you have been through and I know that you are cautious but Edward is a great guy. I'm not trying to set you guys up just I mean be friends, you need to move on and meet new people."

I processed her words I know she had a point I needed to try and be outgoing. I couldn't be scared my whole life. I didn't need to be anything with Edward I mean we just met so I could try and be his friend. I was just being paranoid. But who could blame me after everything that happened.

"Okay Alice. I will try but not for you but because of myself." I smiled at her and she smiled back and we linked arms and went back out to the booth but there were two more people.

"Hey Em, Rose. This is Bella Swan my roommate. Bella this is Rosalie Whitlock and this is her boyfriend Emmet McCarthy." Emmet was a bulky guy he looked like a football player with all of those muscles. His hair was short and Black but you could see he had curls and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a Red button down shirt with Black dress pants and dress shoes. The bombshell next to him was gorgeous. She was tall like 5'7 wearing a red dress with Red Stiletto heels. She had wavy blond hair that reached her butt. And blue eyes that were almost violet.

We exchanged hellos and we started the night by ordering drinks and just talking to each other. I found out that the guys all met at work. Edward was a music teacher, Jasper was the history teacher and Emmett was the coach at the high school that they worked at. Rosalie was a mechanic. This was a little surprising because she was so beautiful she could be a model but she loved working under the hood. She met Emmett when he came to get his car checked out at the auto shop she worked. They have been inseparable since.

All the couples went to the dance floor to dance and I stayed back at the booth and Edward stayed with me. I knew that he was probably wondering what was going through my head, if I was crazy but he just didn't understand and I would never want him to know anyways. It would be embarrassing.

"Bella look I want to apologize if I offended you earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I looked to Edward and he was staring at me with fear in his eyes thinking that maybe I would tell him to go fuck off. But he didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who was damaged.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just have had a hard year and I…Look forgive me but I am just cautious around people I didn't mean to make you think you did anything wrong."

"It's alright Bella. I get it. Don't worry about anything. Okay so we're cool?" he asked me sounding uncertain. I gave him a genuine smile.

"Yeah we're cool." His dazzling smile took my breath away. That was going to get me in trouble in the future.

The rest of the night was wonderful. We all danced and hung out. I was happy that I agreed to come out I needed this.

Everything was going to be okay.

(**)

Months went by and I loved my job, my friends and everything in my life. Every day I was growing and I was changing into a better person who wasn't scared but determined to live life to the fullest.

The gang always got together every single weekend and we hung out, going to the movies or to restaurants and clubs. We were all very close to each other. Alice and Rose were like the sister I never had being there giving me advice on how to dress and do my make-up.

The guys were all like my brothers. They were all very protective of me. I was the young one in the group. Alice and I were the same age but she was born a few months before me which made me the baby.

Edward was something else. He wasn't my brother but he was my best friend. We had so much in common and I loved spending time with him. I fell for him more and more each day. He was just a wonderful person it was just hard not to fall for him. I was even more determined to be close to him.

The summer pasted without incident. It was the first time I told another person about what happened to me when Rose wanted me to wear a bikini to the beach we were going. She was furious that someone could do that to me. Alice, Rose and I cried the whole day while I shared my story and the next day at the beach I wore a one piece.

The guys didn't know the details about what happened and they didn't pry. But they knew something bad happened and I just wasn't ready to share it with them.

I spoke to my father every day letting him know how I things were going and he sounded happy for me. Christmas was coming soon and he would be visiting for a few days before he had to go back.

Edward had come around to admitting up and telling me that he wanted to take me out on a date. I wasn't really surprised I knew that we had a connection from the first time we met but he was a real gentleman waiting for almost a year to ask me. I said yes and I knew that we were going to be okay.

(**)

Our first date was amazing. Edward took me out to an Italian restaurant and we went to have a stroll in central park. At the end of the night he walked me up to the door and we just stayed there staring at each other until he broke the silence.

"I had a really great time with you tonight Bella. I would love to go out with you again."

I blushed at his use of the word love. He just didn't know that I was in love with him. I loved him, and I think I have since the first time I saw him.

"I had a great time too. I would love to go out with you again." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. We both whispered goodnight to each other and he left.

After that first date we had been out three more times after that and still he was being the perfect guy and not kissing me yet. But I loved that he was so considerate.

Everything was going great. Just the way it should be.

Or so I thought.

(**)

I was at work when I got a phone call on my phone. The phone number was private I didn't know who would call me from private. I didn't even bother to answer it. But they left a voicemail I would have to hear that later.

The whole day I was busy with the article I was suppose to be writing for the paper. Finally I was able to get the paper done in record time and I was able to go home early.

When I finally walked into the apartment I went to my room and got comfortable. I hadn't seen Edward for a few days now because I was busy with work and he was grading and planning a trip to take his students on a trip to see a play, maybe I should call him and see what he is up to. I went to grab my phone and saw that I still hadn't heard the voicemail from before deciding now was the right time to hear it I called the voicemail while walking to kitchen to get something to drink and heard it.

"_Hi baby…I know you remember me Bella it's impossible that you forgot me already. I just want you to know that I am always watching. I love you. James and Laurent send you their love as well." _

I had the glass pitcher of orange juice that was in the fridge in my hand to fill my cup but after the end of that message I dropped it to the floor and it broke. Along with it my phone fell to the floor as well.

I didn't know that Alice had come home at that moment and she came running into the kitchen asking what happened but I couldn't answer her.

_How the hell did Tanya get my number? _

"Bella, are you in there? What happened?" She was right in front of me looking at me with concern in her eyes. I gulped and took a deep breathe.

"She has my number Alice. She called me at work and left me message. How did she find it? Why won't she leave me alone?" I cried. I just didn't understand how this could keep happening to me.

Alice didn't need to ask me who I was talking about she picked up my phone and listened to the message. When she finished she took me to the living room sat me down on the couch and went off to call my father I assume. I was still reeling how could she get my number? Nobody had number except my father, the gang, my boss and secretary.

When would this end?

Eventually I had calmed down and went to clean up the mess I had made in the kitchen but I saw that Alice had already cleaned it. I also realized that Rose had come in at some point while I was sitting on the couch getting my thoughts together.

I went to look for them and found them in Alice's room talking about Tanya and how she could possibly get my number and where was she hiding all this time. They must have heard me because they stopped as soon as I was at the door. They jumped up and hugged me and told me that they loved me and nothing bad would happen to me. They would never allow it.

The whole night we spent inside and I told them everything about her and what to look out for. The guys knew something was up but they didn't come by they would be by tomorrow though. The police from New York were getting involved in the matter and were going to look anywhere that a Tanya Denali was working, or anybody that matched her description.

They didn't have to look for long because the next day when I got home from work I had a present waiting for me inside my room.

(**)

"Bella, it has been too long." Tanya said from behind me when I walked into my room I felt her press something to my head and figured it would be a gun. She told me as much anyways when I tried to get away at first because she didn't want me to scream make any sudden movement. I was trying to figure out how she came to be in my apartment at all.

"Surprised that I am here? Well you shouldn't be because I would follow you anywhere to make sure you never forgot me." She finally came around and seeing her again after five years almost unbelievable.

She looked so different which would explain why nobody was ever able to find her. She had a black wig on and she wore hazel contacts.

"How do I look?" She looked up at me and waited or me to answer her but I wouldn't do it. I couldn't comprehend how she even got in here.

"Not going to answer? Fine, but you should know Bella that it wasn't easy finding you but when I finally heard your father telling a friend that you were doing well in New York I flew as fast as I could out here to see you. I have missed you." She came close to give me a kiss and I moved away as fast as I could to leave the room but I didn't expect her to have company with her again and I was grabbed hard by the arm and thrown on the bed.

I looked up to see a man in his mid-thirties with long blond hair that was taken back into a pony tail. He had a crooked nose and an angular jaw with piercing blue eyes and I knew, just knew in my gut that this was the same man that raped me in my dorm room. This was James.

"You remember don't you Bella. You could never forget your first."

I closed my eyes hard to try and forget that this man was the man who took my virginity. After all these years that was one thing I never wanted to mention ever but now she just had to bring it up. _Fucking Bitch!_

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked her with confidence in my voice. I won't let her break me down. Not this time.

"She speaks!" She laughed out loud like it was comical. But I just looked at her as her laughter died down eventually. "I am here for you Bella don't you know that. I saw you with that guy. Very cute but like I told you before if I couldn't have you nobody else could so here I am."

"Come on Tanya we have to go Laurent is waiting downstairs for us." James spoke and just hearing that voice made me want to cry. That voice haunted me and I was trying my hardest not to break down.

"Of course…Now Bella we don't have time for this either you come with us or Edward pays for it in the future. So you decide." She looked at me pointedly and I knew that she was serious. I was scared but if it was between Edward and I there was no question about it. I got up to leave my room and made my way to the front door but when I opened it Edward was standing there.

"Baby, are you alright I tried to call you but you weren't picking up your phone." He was looking at Tanya and James trying to figure out what was going on when Tanya spoke first.

"Hi Edward my name is Irina. I'm one of Bella's co-workers she has told me so much about you."

She put her hand out for Edward to shake it but he didn't buy it he looked at me and I was pleading with my eyes for him to just go along with it. He finally shook it and said it was nice to meet her too. Tanya introduced James as her boyfriend Michael. They talked for a while before James said he needed to make a call.

"Bella, you're coming right? You promised that we would go out tonight."

"Sure. Edward I will see you later okay. I love you." He looked completely shocked but he masked it well. I got up to give him one last kiss and I knew that he would take the hint that something was wrong because I had never said I loved him and this was our first kiss but he played along.

"Okay baby. Call me later. I love you too so much."

With that I walked with Tanya to the elevator and as we got inside she slapped me.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

She came at me to hit me again but I blocked her and hit her back I don't think she expected me to hit her back but she was seriously mistaken if she thought that I would just let her hit me. I was about to hit her again so much anger in me when she brought the gun out again and pistol whipped me and I fell on the ground.

"You better stay down. Don't even think about it hitting me again Bella. You will regret hitting me later. Now let's go before I lose my cool."

As soon as the doors opened she pulled on my arm for me to get up and we got out of the elevator and left the building to get into the car. In the car was another man who I assumed to be Laurent. He didn't speak and he didn't turn around so I could only look at the back of his head.

We were almost on the highway when a police car rounded the corner and everybody started to panic.

"YOU TOOK TOO LONG TANYA! I WILL NOT GO TO JAIL FOR THIS BITCH OR FOR YOU!" Laurent yelled speeding to avoid getting caught.

"CALM DOWN! THEY WONT CATCH US. NOW JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK." Tanya yelled back moving to the front seat and started rubbing her temples with her index and middle finger.

She had left the gun in the backseat next to me so I moved over, grabbed at it and pointed it at her as she turned around to speak to James. Everybody shut up and definitely didn't know what to say.

"You wouldn't kill me would you Bella?" Tanya asked me almost as if she was scared but I knew better. I wouldn't fall for her game again.

"Let me go and I won't. But if you keep me here and take me away I will kill you. You deserve more then death." I said with pure anger and at that moment I could see in the corner of my eyes James reach up and without a second thought I pointed the gun at him and shot him in the arm. He screamed out in agony and when I looked at Tanya I could see true fear in her eyes and it made me grin.

"PULL THE CAR OVER!" I yelled at Laurent in the front pointing the gun at him. But he didn't slow down like he should've he just pushed the breaks and the car started spinning around because of how fast he was driving. I grabbed onto the seatbelt in the seat and the next thing I knew we crashed and James and Tanya flew to the front. I propelled forward as well but since I had linked my arm with the seatbelt I didn't go past the backseat. I think I might've broken something from the force of the car but I couldn't be sure all I knew was that I heard some sirens in the background and everything went black.

(**)

I could hear the beeping of a machine and something stuck in my arm and not being able to move my arm. I opened my eyes and of course again I am in the hospital. I tried to move around but I couldn't and ended up feeling pain everywhere trying to move letting out a whimper.

"Bella…?"

I looked to the right side of me and there was Edward sitting in the chair he looked like he hadn't slept for days. _How long I had been in this room?_

"Two days."

_Whoa the verbal filter seems to be broken._ He chuckled.

"Might be…" I glared at him. He smiled but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

I lifted my right arm and smoothed his hair back and he sighed in contentment but I could see tears coming out of the corner of his eyes. I knew how he felt. He thought he was going to lose me and I knew how that felt because I almost lost him too and it was the worse feeling ever. My heart broke as I was walking away from him but I had to do it at that time.

"Edward…its okay baby I'm right here." He opened his eyes and looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Yeah…and I'm never letting you go. Ever again. Letting you walk away, leaving me there when I could see the fear in your eyes. It broke me not to go after you baby…I can't live without you." He sobbed out the last bit and I shushed him.

"I know. I am so sorry I won't ever leave you again . I promise."

With that he leaned forward and kissed me until we were both breathless.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Edward."

(**)

After our declaration of love to each other our friends came in and told me how happy they were that I was okay. I felt so loved at that moment that I couldn't believe that they were even here. We talked and laughed and just thanked god that I was safe and I was here.

My father was the last one to come and see me and told me everything that happened. Laurent was bruised and banged up but admitted to what he did to me five years ago and he was going to be convicted. James was a lot worse having been flung from the backseat to the front but since Laurent was there he just had a few broken ribs, broken leg, and a concussion. He would also be convicted.

Tanya didn't make it. She wasn't wearing a seatbelt and there wasn't anything to stop her from going through the window when it hit the tree. She went head first and had internal bleeding in the brain. She died on the way to the hospital.

I would need to identify both men as my attackers and as the men in the car and then it would all work out for the better. I also know that I would have to testify what happened five years ago and the day that they came to my apartment. Everything would be hard but I had my family and I had the love of my life with me the whole way through.

(**)

It's been almost two years and finally Laurent and James were guilty of both charges against them and they would be spending a lot of time in jail. I was so happy the day that I walked out of the courthouse after hearing the verdict.

The gang, my father, and Edward's parents decided we needed to celebrate and we all went out to eat. We were finally able to put everything behind us.

Life after that was getting great. Months went by and I was finally able to live my life without fear anymore and without any reminders of that faithful night 7 years ago. As I was working in my office I received a text message from Edward.

**E- Go out with me tonight Beautiful? **

**B- Of course. What is the occasion? **

**E- I love you that is reason enough. I will take you to a beautiful restaurant so no casual. See you later, love. **

**B- Okay baby I love you. **

I couldn't stop the smile that I had all day. I loved that man. We spent so much getting to know each other and now we were together and in love like never before. I couldn't wait to see what would happen tonight.

Through the years we had never been intimate. We had heavy make-out session and touches but nothing ever underneath the clothes. Especially after he found out what happened to me. He didn't want to bring up bad memories. But I loved him and I knew that if we crossed that road soon I would be more then ready to give him that part of me. He already had my heart and soul so why not my body as well. I was a little cautious of my scars but he knew abut them. I wonder what would happen if he saw them.

I couldn't think of anything bad. Just happy thoughts.

I couldn't wait until tonight.

(**)

Alice and Rose just left the apartment so that they wouldn't be there when Edward came to get me after spending two hours of getting me ready. I was dressed in an Elegant Purple Strapless Sweetheart neck Gown. With some purple strappy heels. My hair was half up in a bun and the rest was straight.

At seven o'clock was when Edward came to get me at the apartment and he took me to a really fancy restaurant in the city. The food was incredible and the setting was so beautiful it was amazing. Everything he did made me fall more and more in love with him.

At the end of the night he took me up at the Empire state Building. It was so beautiful to be able to be so high and see the city lights and the stars.

"Bella you know how much I love you right.?" Edward asked from behind me and I turned to look at him and he looked nervous.

"Of course. Why Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong love. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and he looked hopeful.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. You're it for me Edward, forever."

He kissed me and I kissed him back. But he ended the kiss to short and I was about to protest as he got down on one knee in front of me and brought out a black velvet box from his pocket.

"Bella, I know that you have been through things and that once you never believe that anybody could love you. But I do and with everything inside of me. I loved you since the first time that I laid eyes on you in the club and when you looked back at me with your beautiful chocolate brown eyes I fell even more for you. If that is even possible. These past years I have grown more and more in love with you and I know that I can't live without you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

By the end of his speech I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe he was proposing to me. Never in a million years did I think that I would be here with him and that I would get married. But here I am with this beautiful god like creature and asking to be his wife. I didn't think twice before I launched myself at him and said yes over and over.

When he put the ring on my finger I felt whole in that moment. As Edward and I gazed at the princess cut diamond on my finger I knew that I would always be his forever and that he would never leave me.

Who knew that one day my broken soul would be healed and that I would be here in love and looking forward to my future.

Not me that is for sure. But I love that I am able to look forward. I can't wait to be his wife. To have his last name and his children.

Everything is perfect.

With Edward by my side everything will always perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I am going to be posting another chapter but in future. We'll see what happens. Until next time. <strong>

**ZammiD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**Wow I just want to thank everybody who has read this story, reviewed, favorite it. I just love the response I got for this story. SO as I promised this is the second part of the one-shot. I will keep writing some more stuff in the future and I hope you guys will love my future stories as much as you loved this one. **

**Again thank you so much for you support. It was hard to write this story but I did it and it is incredible to know that people actually liked it. And now I am rambling. So on with the story here is the second part of Betrayal in its Worse Form. **

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that the day had come. I was finally going to be Mrs. Cullen today.<p>

After Edward had proposed to me we had went back to his apartment and we just laid in bed all night and kissed. I wanted to be with Edward in everyway possible but he told me that we had waited this long what would a few months be until the wedding.

Always the Gentleman he wanted to wait until we were married. After trying to convince him that I was ready and didn't want to wait, he stood his ground and with no avail I agreed. We have been waiting ever since. It hasn't been easy but it had been wonderful all the same.

When we told the family they were more then ecstatic. His parents loved me from the moment they met me of course it had taken a while for me to actually warm up to them but they knew my past and they know how much Edward helped me. They both said that we were a match made in heaven from the start. They said they knew that one day it would happen. My father was teary eyed but he told me he was happy with how far I had come. I also knew that he had thanked Edward for loving me and showing me how to love back. I cried when I heard that conversation.

Of course Alice being a fashion designer wanted to do my dress and she also asked her mom Esme to help with the wedding plans. I didn't object to it because I didn't know anything about what I needed to do or what to get done. There was just so much that needed to get done so I left it in their hands.

The only thing that I didn't expect was that they would hide it from me and I wouldn't be able to see the wedding arrangements. I had a say in my wedding dress and the color of bridesmaids dress, and the food. That was it.

My dress was absolutely beautiful it was all lace except for a little piece in the middle white a heart pendant around my waistline. The straps were on my shoulder and they were about an inch wide made of lace as well. It wasn't overly big on the bottom just right. I love my dress. My hair was in waves with one side pinned up in with a clip, my makeup wasn't too bold but just right. I looked so beautiful. Alice is a miracle worker I swear she made me look amazing. I was standing there looking at myself that I didn't even hear my father come in.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you dad." I turned around and there my father was dressed in a gray tux. I had never seen my father dressed up for anything he look so handsome. It was amazing to see that he could actually wear something else other then jeans and look nice. He had combed his hair it look neat and his mustache he had trimmed and made it look groomed. "You look great dad."

He blushed. I mean actually blushed but I couldn't really tease I always blushed too now I could actually see who I got that from.

"I'm just sorry that your mother couldn't be here."

More like she didn't want to be here. When she found out what happened to me my freshman year of college she tried to get me to move back in with her but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to leave I was scared to even leave so I stayed with my father but she never forgave me for that. She thought I was trading her in for my father but I just couldn't leave.

When I told her about me getting married she just couldn't believe that I could actually let some man come into my life with the past that I had. I was beyond furious but Edward heard the whole thing and took over the conversation saying he loved me regardless and that she didn't need to approve or come and hung up. Well she never called back and she refused to show up. Some mother that I had.

"I don't care dad. I got you. Esme, Alice and Rosalie I have enough people here for me. I don't need someone who didn't approve of my love with Edward. This is all I would ever need." I didn't want to cry and I was trying really hard to keep the tears in. My father could see that, he hugged me. I never thought that it was what I needed the most to have at least one parent with me to show me regardless of anything he would never leave.

"Hey no crying Swan!" Alice demanded and I pulled apart from my father with a smile. My best friend was standing in front of me with her hair pinned up not in her usual spikes with a chiffon strapless neckline rouched empire column bridesmaid dress. It was a lilac color and she wore some silver strappy heels with it. I only had two bridesmaid and they were Alice and Rosalie.

"Wow Ali you look gorgeous. You did good not that I doubted you." We both laughed at that because I had been asking for months to know everything about what she decided about arrangements and center pieces but I gave up finally and we were all better after that.

"Well Bella it's about that time. You ready for this?" Alice asked me with a grin but I know deep down she was scared that I was going to change my mind.

"I'm ready. Trust me I can't wait to be Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at her and took her hand and squeezed but it wasn't enough and soon we were hugging and I was thanking her for everything she did for me.

"Let's go get you married girl. Come on Edward is waiting down there for you." Rosalie said as she came into the room. We hugged and she said she was happy that I was finally getting my happy ending but I told her it wasn't an ending but the beginning. And we were on our way.

We were getting married in Edwards's childhood home and let me tell you it was beautiful and big. It was a mansion with three floors. All white except for one side of the house being glass. The wedding was going to be in the Cullen's Backyard. As Me and my father made our way out of the back I gasped.

It was so beautiful. There were flower petals on the floor sort of like a carpet. Everything was white with some lavender on the chairs. There weren't that many people just family and some friends we had become close to at work or from high school. But as I got to the beginning of the alter none of that mattered because there I saw Edward standing at the Arch. I couldn't even really pay attention to how it looked because I staring into the emerald eyes of my fiancé.

He looked so handsome in his Tux. He went with the traditional Suit but he still looked amazing. His hair which is always a mess couldn't be tame not even today but I could see that the tried to fix it. Looking into his eyes again I knew that this is what he has been waiting for too as well. He showed so much love in just that look that I just wanted to run down this aisle and be with him right now.

Finally right in front of Edward and the Minster he asked my father who gave me away and he said himself. The whole thing I missed though because as my father put my hand in Edwards hand I was home.

The priest talked about love and how it was special and how you know when you find that special someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.

"Now the bride and groom have decided to write their own vows, Isabella?" I nodded at him I was nervous. I hoped that Edward would like what I said.

"Edward, I never thought that I would be standing here getting married and becoming a wife. It just didn't seem possible when everything in my world was once dark. But when I met you it was like you were my own personal light from the heavens above. I was scared to talk to you because you were perfect and still are in my eyes. But when we got closer and closer it was just impossible to deny what I felt for you. I loved you from the moment I look into your beautiful green eyes. You showed me through your caress, your kiss that you loved me and I never thought that it could feel so electrifying. I love you with everything that I am. I am so happy to be here and to become your wife. I promise you that I will love you till I take my last breath and that my love will always belong to you. You are my soul mate. I love you so much."

As I said the last of my vows I could see that Edward had tears in his eyes. I reached up and cupped his face to wipe the tears of his face that had run down. My man didn't care if he cried in front of me I could see that he loved my words. But I wasn't lying they were all from my heart.

"That was beautiful Isabella, now we are going to hear from the groom, Edward."

I saw as Edward took out a piece of paper from his jacket inside pocket. He took a deep breathe and then looked straight into my eyes and started to read.

"Bella, my beautiful love. No words can describe what you mean to me but I will try my best. The moment I saw you I thought you were an angel. I had never seen someone so beautiful and who made my heart beat as fast as it did in that moment. From that day on I knew things would forever be different. I just wanted to know you. I needed to know everything about you. What you liked, didn't like. Everything in me just told me that I couldn't let you go and I never did. When you first said yes to going out with on a date I was ecstatic I was smiling all day people thought I was crazy" people laugh at this even me but it doesn't stop there "These past years have been the best of my life and it is all because of you. Your love saved me in so many ways. You don't think so but it is true. I love you Isabella Swan and I will continue to show you just how much for the rest of our lives. You are my life now."

"That was so beautiful. Now it is time for the rings."

Alice pasted me Edwards ring and I turned around to hear the minster recite the next words.

"Do you Edward, take Isabella, whom you hold by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded wife? Do you promise to love, to cherish, to honor to protect, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health. In adversity as well as in prosperity. For better or for worse, as you both shall live?"

"I do." He put the wedding band on my left ring ringer where it would stay for the rest of my life. He squeezed my hand and I could see the pride deep in his eyes.

"Do you Isabella, Take Edward, whom you hold by the right hand to be your lawful and wedded husband? Do you promise to love, to cherish, to honor to protect, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health. In adversity as well as in prosperity. For better or for worse, as you both shall live?"

"I Do." I put the ring on his finger and looked up at him thinking finally.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride."

Without further delay I was pulled into Edwards's arms and kissed with so much passion that I couldn't help but reciprocate. I don't know how long we were kissing but I did hear everybody whistling and clapping. When we pulled apart we just looked into each others eyes. I couldn't believe he was finally mine.

"I love you." He said to me kissing me softly.

" I love you too." I said against his lips and kissed him again. I wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world.

(**)

The wedding reception was so beautiful. The centerpieces had white flowers with some lavender as well. I couldn't really get technical with the flowers I was only focused on Edward. Ever since we had become man and wife I hadn't left his side. We entered the reception. We danced our first dance. I danced with my father. Everything was amazing it just perfect. But now we were getting ready to go on our honeymoon and I had no idea where he was taking me. We were in Forks and there weren't that many places to go. I just hope that we weren't traveling all night long.

Alice had me change into a navy blue dress that was knee length with a sweetheart neckline and a black cashmere sweater to put over it. I was finally wearing some flats, heels I didn't like.

"I'm so happy that you are finally happy. I just can't believe it." Alice said with tears in her eyes and I had tears too.

"Awe girls, we are going to see each again soon. No more tears. Bella I am so happy for you. You deserve to be happy. Now come on you don't want to keep Edward waiting again." Rose said and we all laughed, hugged, and walked down the stairs.

Saying goodbye to everybody and finally on our way. I just couldn't stop to think about anything else but that I was Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen now. For so long I have waited to be with him and it was finally happening.

"You ready Mrs. Cullen." Edward asked beside me taking my left hand and kissing it.

"I'm ready Mr. Cullen."

(**)

We drove to Portland and went to a hotel there for the night so Edward told me and then tomorrow we would go on our honeymoon for two weeks. The hotel room was so beautiful there in the room were champagne and some strawberries. Everything looked perfect. I asked for a minute and I went into the bathroom to freshen up. I took out the clip and shook my hair out. I changed into a white negligee put some lip-gloss and went outside.

I could see that Edward had changed into some blue silk pajama pants. I had seen Edward many times. Especially during the summer when we went to beach. I wore a one piece because of my scars but Edward just wore the swimming trunks. He was so muscular and beautiful. He had a six-pack and the v shaped hips. It made me want to lick him there and nip at it too. He had seen my scars so I didn't feel self conscience now.

As he looked up he took on look at me and I could see his eyes glaze over with desire and lust. _Trust me baby I am feeling it too. _

"Wow…you look beautiful." He breathed out walking towards me with two glasses.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." I said with a shy smile. No matter what he had never seen me naked and I was a little nervous.

He put on some slow music and we swayed together getting the feel of each others bodies pressed together with little layer of clothing. It felt incredible and I knew that it would feel even better without anything between us.

He kissed me slowly, softly as if testing. But it didn't stay that way. There was a fire burning within me that needed to be put at ease. So the kisses got harder and more intense. Next thing I was being picked up and laid down on the bed.

It felt so amazing to be under him and to feel of him right there. It was all natural and wonderful how we moved together. We were holding each other so tightly but then it wasn't enough and I wanted to be skin to skin.

"Baby…please." I just hoped he understood what I was asking him because at that moment I couldn't think straight as he put his erection on my core and rubbed hard. I gasped and he groaned. I was about to tell him what I wanted when I felt the gown being lifted up my body. He sat up and just stared down me in my lacy thong and he groaned.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

He laid back down and touched me softly. As he reached down and touched my breast it was so intense and I arched into his touch. It felt amazing the way he touched me as if I was made of glass but with just enough attention to make me moan. He ran his thumb across my nipple. Next I knew his hot mouth was on me and I gasped. He sucked and licked and then turned his attention to the other. I was a gasping writhing mess under him it was so good.

When he was done paying tribute to my breast he ran his tongue in the middle of my cleavage. And down to my stomach. Just like he did the first time he licked all of my scars and kissed each one. He continued down and looked up at me with a questioning gazed and I nodded. With that nod he took off my last barrier. Once that was gone he stood up and he took off his pants. He was going commando because he was naked just standing there in all of his glory. He was truly gorgeous. And _BIG_! I just couldn't believe that he was mines.

He laid back down with me but not on top just on the side and started to kiss me again. He was going to take this slow I could tell. But it didn't matter we had all of the time in the world.

He kissed and nipped at my neck while I had my hand in his hair and on his back urging him on top of me, but he seemed as if he had other plans as he started to kiss down with open mouthed kissed to my core.

"Ohh..."

I had never felt anything so amazing at first he was kissing my hip bones and then he was licking up my slit to my clit. He kissed, sucked and flicked it, while he was fingering me. I was moaning embarrassingly loud, but I didn't care because he was making me feel amazing.

"Oh god, Edwarddd…..don't stoppp…." I breathed out while clutching the sheets in my hand from the pleasure he was giving me.

"Never baby…..you taste so good…" He spoke against me and the vibrations it just made it that much more intense. I could feel myself getting closer to release and as if he knew this too he took out his fingers and replaced it with his tongue.

"AHHH….OH GODD EDWARDDD….I-I….I'M CUMMING." With that said he put his pointer finger and thumb and pinched my clit and I exploded. I saw white lights as I was shaking from my orgasm. _I never thought it could be that good!_

I was just laying there trying to catch my breath and Edward started to kiss me. I could taste myself there but it didn't gross me out if anything it was a major turn on. I pulled him back down on top of me and we resumed kissing for a few more minutes.

"Bella, are you sure you are ready for more?" Edward asked me looking straight into my eyes, maybe thinking that I would change my mind.

"I love you Edward. I am sure, please make me yours." I kissed him hard and he pushed into me.

It hurt I wasn't going to lie, it had been years. But it also made me feel complete. Edward was slow and when he was sheathed inside of me he stayed still kissing me waiting until I adjusted. With a move of my hips towards him he started moving and that first thrust had my body on fire.

"Oh god…Bella so tighttt… so amazing…I love you." I couldn't answer him I was incoherent at the moment. I just moaned in response because it was amazing it felt so good. I could the familiar tightening from before and from the way the pace turned a little faster I knew that Edward was close as well.

He changed the position and then he was hitting my sweet spot again and I knew he could feel my muscles starting to clench around him.

"Edward…OH GODDD….don't stop…pleaseee…right there baby it feels so good." I kept saying his name as he said mine. I was getting so close and then Edward put his thumb against my clit started rubbing it. I cried out as his thrust and his ministrations on my clit were making me go crazy.

"Come baby…come for me again Bella…oh god can't…hold on….much longer…" He groaned out and as if my body was waiting for him to tell me I came again and I felt Edward let go along with me.

He pulled out and laid on my side holding me against him while he played with my hair. He was awfully quiet I mean did he not like what just happened? Again I started to feel insecure maybe it wasn't good for him.

"Bella that was amazing even more then I imagined. I love you so much."

He kissed me again and with that kiss he told me how much he loved me and how he would never let me go.

"I love you too Edward so much."

With that we continued to show each other through our caresses, kisses, and love making just how much we meant to the other.

It was going to be an amazing two weeks.

(**)

_Five Years Later _

"Mommy, Mommy, where are you?" I heard a little sweet voice call out to me.

"In the kitchen." I answered back and heard someone running and as I turned around I saw my four year old daughter come through the door. She was so beautiful with her reddish-brown hair just like Edward's but her curls were from my father. Her eyes were brown just like mine and she had pouty lips just like Edward's and my blush. She was amazing and I loved her with everything.

"Hi baby, how was your first day?" Today was the first day that she started pre-school. She had grown up so fast in the last four years. When I found out I was pregnant Edward was over the moon. He just couldn't believe that he got the girl of his dreams -as he puts it- and a baby in the same year.

"Mommy I had so much fun. My teachers name is Kate and she let everybody play with so many toys and draw. Look mommy look what I drawed you. Its daddy, me and you…" I just looked at her as she continued to describe her day with the nap time. The snacks she ate, how many people she met, and the names of her friends "and jakey he is so nice to me mommy. He say I beautiful. But boys are icky right mommy."

"No baby boys are not icky. I love your daddy."

"Mom, but that's daddy. Mommies and daddies are supposed to love each other." She said with a serious tone and I tried not to laugh at her. "Daddy said I should stay away from boys because they are icky." I raised my eyebrows and I knew that Edward had to have been behind this. Speaking of Edward he had just walked into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth Ann, didn't I tell you to go wash your hands." Edward said trying to sound stern but you could hear the love and see it in his eyes how much he adored her.

"Okay daddy." She got down from the chair she was sitting on and ran off to the bathroom.

Edward came up to me then and pulled me from my chair and kissed me. Just like everyday his kissed were like the first sending heat through out my body and leaving me with an ache in the pit of my stomach.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." He said as he pulled away breathless just as I was.

"Mr. Cullen, how was your day?" I asked him just as breathless. He was still teaching Music and I never discouraged him he loved it and it didn't hurt that he was teaching at the same school that Elizabeth was in. Last year he decided that he wanted to teach children and he wanted to be close to our daughter just in case. With me still working at the newspaper it was good and if she was in trouble he would be able to get to her faster then I would. If anything he loved it more then ever because the children at this age wanted to learn so much about music. And he always made it fun.

"It was great. I missed my beautiful wife though…so much." He whispered the last part in my ear and I shivered in response. But then we heard our daughter giggle and just like that the lust induced spell was gone.

I took out some fruits to wash so that we could all snack until dinner. I looked at my husband and daughter and just couldn't imagine anything better then this moment. I loved the little family that we had become and it was everything and more then I could've imagined.

We were the perfect family. We talked and sang songs, played games everyday. We loved our little girl it was amazing and tiring but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I think that now would be a better time then anything for the news that I had for them both.

"I have some news." I said to Edward and he looked up at me. Elizabeth was coloring not really paying attention.

"What is it babe. Are you okay?" I smiled he was always so protective of me and he hadn't changed on bit through out all theses years.

"I'm fine. I'm…Edward I'm pregnant."

He sat there for a moment just stunned. We had talked before about wanting more children but we had never discussed when. This was a surprise all together for us both but then again birth control pills always had a way around them.

"What's pregnant?" I heard my baby girl ask.

"That means that mommy is having a baby."

My daughter's eyes turned as big as saucers. But then she smiled and jumped around the kitchen singing 'I'm gonna be a big sista' over and over again. I smiled and then I felt two arms around me and Edward kissing me on my forehead, cheeks, and then my lips.

"I love you so much Bella. Thank you so much for this."

In seven months we would be having another baby. Another addition to our perfect little family. Life was going just wonderfully.

(**)

I was sleeping exhausted from the last few hours. But I couldn't help but smiled once remembering why I was so tired. I had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. He look just like a mini Edward but his hair was a dark brown. Not doubt in my mind that he would have his father's green eyes.

"Hey little man. I've been waiting so long to meet you. I can't believe that you are finally here. Want to meet your mommy she is the beautiful lady sleeping there. She brought you to this world. I thank her so much for you and your sister. Masen Anthony Cullen, what do you think of that name? It fits you well. I love you so much."

I opened my eyes and he was sitting in the chair next to my bed with our beautiful baby boy. He was such a good father I couldn't have asked for anyone better.

"Hey baby." I spoke softly and Edward turned towards me and smiled.

"Ready to hold our son beautiful?"

"Of course."

He brought him over to me as I moved carefully to sit up and when he put him in my arms I knew that now everything was just how it should be. At that moment Elizabeth walked in with her aunt Alice. But Alice didn't stay just smiled and mouth 'be back later'. I nodded and then Elizabeth came to the bed.

"Mommy is that the baby?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes this is your baby brother. Masen." I looked at her eyes ands he was in awe and she reached out her little index finger toward her baby brother and he grabbed on holding strong. I looked up at Edward who had sat next to me and he had tears in his eyes.

"Hi Masey, I'm Lizzie. I'm your big sista. I will help you color, and play with you. But don't break my toys because that's not nice. Okay."

He just looked at her and smile his very first smile.

This was my family. Our family that we had created. I had my husband and my two beautiful children. Nothing could ever be more perfect then this moment. As I saw my two children interact with each other and Edward holding me and looking along with me I knew that nothing would ever top this.

I looked at my family and knew that my life was finally really complete.

This was what I had been waiting for my entire life.

Love, Kids, a future.

It was truly amazing.

I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Not in a million years.

I looked to Edward and kissed him softly.

"I love you." I said against his lips. I felt him smile.

"I love you too."

Perfect was the only word that I could use to describe this moment.

I would forever remember this day.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**I am finally finished with this story. I wanted to show you that everything good or bad can have a happy ending and this was how I imagined it would end always. This story was amazing and I loved how many people were involved and read it. Thank you so much. I hope you guys like the ending. Until next time. **

**ZammiD :) **


End file.
